


Look at Me

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Raisa has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: 88. Look At MeLovell Kett belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 2





	Look at Me

“Raisa?!” A familiar voice rang out over the chaos of the Corellian streets. Raisa froze and saw Dart tense out of the corner of her eye. “Raisa!” The voice called again as she saw Euan, the owner of the voice, moving towards her as several Green Jedi looked over curiously. An overwhelming sense of dread and danger set in. Her bounty could wait.

“We have to go. Now.” Raisa spun around and ran with her akk dog close on her heels. She didn’t look over her shoulder until she reached the spaceport. She should be safe from the lone jedi inside an Imperial controlled building. She glanced back over her shoulder but saw no sign of Euan. Dart cooed softly at her she she felt herself begin shaking. “Dart, where’s the ship?” Raisa felt overwhelmed and disoriented, but the akk dog licked her hand and herded her towards the correct elevator and onto the ship.

Raisa slid down the wall of her room and wrapped her arms around her knees to try to calm her shaking. Every fiber of her being still screamed that she was in danger. That the jedi were going to find her and take her away again. And that she was helpless to do anything. And Euan… Thoughts streamed back about the way she’d left him. Their big fight. The way he told the Council about their relationship after promising he wouldn’t… It had to be revenge right? Maybe he’d been there to take her back. Raisa’s breathing was erratic, her eyes locked straight ahead as she sat paralyzed in fear. 

Dart whined as he dragged a pillow over to Raisa and nudged her. She didn’t move. The akk dog huffed and trotted off to get a blanket. He returned and nosed Raisa again, this time she slid her back sideways against the wall, gently onto the pillow. Dart pulled the blanket over her, careful to leave her face uncovered as he pulled the blanket over her head. Her breathing calmed a little but she was still shaking and staring straight ahead. The akk dog sat in the doorway, guarding his human as he listened for Vell’s return to the ship.

* * *

As soon as the door swished open, Dart ran full speed down the hallway, bouncing off walls as he went. He let out a whine as he rounded the final corner to the armory, knowing that was likely where the spy had gone to put away his gear. Dart grabbed the sleeve of Vell’s jacket with his mouth and whined before pulling him towards the room’s entrance.

Vell tensed. “Raisa?” He asked as the akk dog whined and gave his sleeve another tug as a response. “Take me.” The akk dog released his sleeve and ran back to Raisa’s room Vell felt a nudge on the back of his leg as soon as he entered the doorway. 

A sniffle turned his attention to the floor beside him where Raisa was laying with a blanket draped over her. She was just laying there, eyes wide, tense, and trembling. Concern and anger welled up inside of him as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. “Raisa, look at me.” He felt her relax and sink into his embrace.  
“Vell?”   
He nodded. “I’m here.”

Raisa wrapped her arms around him, letting her head rest against his chest as she tried to calm her breathing.   
“Who did this to you?”  
Raisa tensed as she shook her head and held him tightly. “Please, just… Just stay here, please.”  
“Okay.” Vell paused. “Let me know if you need any help getting rid of them though.” He felt her shaking calm as she cuddled closer to him.  
“Thank you.” She smiled softly against his chest as she relaxed her hold on him and gave him a light squeeze. “Right now I just want to be held. I’ll figure out how I want to approach the problem tomorrow.”


End file.
